Found Me: Volturi Edition
by DreamingBeyond
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan: broken, alone, and utterly lost. But what happens when she's found by Alec Volturi? "In a world of seven billion, I'm glad you were the one who found me." OOC / BAMF Alec / Rated M later on for lemons and rainbows.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: I'm back! Feel free to scold me for leaving for over a year but hey, at least my writing is not as disgusting as before? Anyway, this is my Found Me: Volturi Edition. I will be doing a 'Found Me: Werewolf Edition' as well. They'll have the same intro more or less, but the entire story sets off in completely different directions.

Warning: This story was written on my iPhone. Terrible grammar will probably not be corrected. And it may be a bit dirty. Oops!

* * *

Numb.

The pain I felt was gone, buried and crushed under the intense feeling of _nothing_.

The hopelessness and depths of despair were slowly being hidden, replaced by the feeling of emptiness.

And honestly, I loved it. I loved the feeling of _not_ feeling.

It made everything so easy, really. How can you be disappointed if you have no expectations?

But that's probably what made me most fragile. I refused to go outside, I refused to acknowledge the world in general.

But Jake visited me once in a while. Of course I'd never bother being polite enough to open the door or even much less bother to act as if he was there, but it was still… good to know someone cared.

Charlie did not. If anything, he wanted me and my negative vibes as far away from him as possible. I hadn't realized this until the conversation we were having.

"Bella," he said slowly, "It's been nearly three months. Your grades have plummeted and you refuse to leave this house. I've tried so hard to get you up and running. This is… out of my control, really. I think it's time you go back to your mother." His eyes focused on mine, his lips in a permanent frown.

Yep, that stung. I was not empty, not really. I was just lost.

"You're kicking me out?" I asked numbly.

He sighed. "No Bella, that's not—"

"But I want to stay here dad," I cut him off, hoping he's realized my use of addressing him.

"No, Bella. I don't think you've wanted anything since that boy left. He's just a boy! You've been overreacting about this, and I think Renee can handle this better than I can," the firmness in his voice was clear. "I've called her earlier and finalized every—"

"So you really want me to leave," I said monotonously, cutting him off again. "Okay, I understand. I'll get my things."

"Bella, quit acting like the victim here," he said, agitated.

"You're making me leave my home! Can't you just give me time? I have a job, I'm saving up money, and I'm forgetting about... I'm getting over it, I swear!" I cried.

"Get over it somewhere else, because you're sure as _hell_ not wanted here anymore," he snapped. Both of our eyes widened. When he called after me, I ignored it, running to the safe haven of my room. The room I'd be leaving soon.

I felt my eyes water, and my hands rapidly flew up to wipe away the tears I hoped wouldn't fall. I slowly began to pack.

Was Charlie serious?

But he did have a point. I was acting ridiculous. Edward is just a boy! I haven't even known him that long. But I love—loved him so much. Didn't I?

Suddenly, my phone began to ring.

Taking a deep breath I tried to answer as steadily as possible.

"Hello?"

"Bella," my mom's voice chirped. I sighed in relief.

"Hi mom, Charlie told me. Thank you for letting me stay—"

"Oh no, doll face, now's not the time! Phil and I are going through some conflicts at the moment, and it's just not the best environment for you right now," she said, her voice sickly sweet. "So pack your bags and go somewhere else. Like a long-term vacation!" she laughed.

"Wha-what? Mom I have nowhere to stay! What are you talking about?" I asked, desperation leaking in.

"You're not living with us. Not now, not ever. Find your own place, Isabella, you're an adult now! Oh and don't go on telling Charlie about this, honey. You don't wanna be even more of a burden do you? Haha, of course you don't! Ciao!"

The line went dead and I stared at my phone in shock.

Where the hell would I stay? Charlie couldn't actually kick me out. I cook for him daily, I tidied up the house.

I screamed in frustration, tears coming out. My body sunk to the floor and I clutched legs to my chest. I was such a loser. My dad didn't want me here, my mother was acting insane. The Cullens were gone.

And I? I was utterly alone. I buried my face in my arms, trying to muffle the despair I felt. This was sad.

I was sad.

"You done?"

My head snapped up and my eyes widened at the sight of the curious-looking Adonis before me. His aura screamed darkness, but I watched with mere empty curiosity as he kneeled before me, placing his ice cold hands on my cheeks. His thumbs gently wiped my tears and he smiled softly.

"Darling, have you ever heard of the Volturi?"


End file.
